Cylindrical alkaline batteries are inexpensive dry batteries for use in a wide current range from a low load to a high load, and are widely used as the power source for electronic devices such as portable appliances. Thus, they are under active research and development to improve their discharge performance.
For example, PTL 1 proposes setting the packing density of zinc in the negative electrode to 1.6 g/cm3 or more, setting the packing density of manganese dioxide in the positive electrode to 2.8 g/cm3 or more, and setting the capacity density of each of the positive and negative electrodes to more than about 0.48 Ah/cm3.
PTL 2 proposes an AA size alkaline battery in which the packing density of graphite in the positive electrode is set to 0.12 to 0.23 and the ratio Tp/Tn of the thickness Tp of the positive electrode in the radial direction to the thickness Tn of the negative electrode in the radial direction is set to from 0.63 to 0.72, or from 0.67 to 0.77. When Tp/Tn is from 0.63 to 0.72, the high rate discharge characteristics improve, and when Tp/Tn is from 0.67 to 0.77, the low rate discharge characteristics improve.